Falling Stars
by Iris Musicia
Summary: Kurt's in a mood and pisses everybody off, but realizes he's being a git and changes his attitude for a certain Kitty . . . Kurtty, one-shot.


**Disclaimer (that's all I want to [but sadly **_**not**_** have to] write): no nein niet (Russian, I hope) lac bark meow tweet snort no**

**A/N: Yesterday, my favorite pony at the barn, Spotty, died. He broke his leg trying to jump the fence and had to be put down. He was only four, and such a sweetie. I'm really depressed. Anyhoo, I have a tribute to Spot posted on You Tube at **http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v =QTMO3nfKeb8 **(take the spaces out) RIP, Spotty. **

**A/N 2: this probably will be a depression fic. How can I write happy Kurtty when I know Spot died? Leave me alone!**

**Falling Stars**

_Er war ein Superstar,_

_Er war so popular,_

_Er war so exaltiert,_

_Genau dass war sein flair._

Kurt ran over the chorus from Falco's _Rock Me Amadeus_ in his head, wishing it were describing him. He shoved his textbooks in his locker, slung his backpack over one shoulder, slouching out to the parking lot where Scott was waiting for everybody else to show up.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Scott asked, leaning on the hood of his car. Kurt shrugged and slouched past, flopping over the door into the backseat.

"I vish I vas popular." Kurt said, almost randomly. Scott shrugged.

"Popularity's a fickle thing, my friend," he chuckled. "Just make sure it doesn't turn around and bite you in the ass – it hurts."

Kurt grunted, but otherwise stayed immobile and silent.

"What's up with Kurt?" Rogue drawled, spying Kurt's legs draped over the door.

"He wants to be popular."

"Sucks to be him. He should be happy with what he's got; 'specially with Kit, nobody's that close." Rogue said, flinging Kurt's legs into the backseat and sitting down, pulling out a notebook and starting on English homework.

Kitty's voice floated over to them, saying bye to one of her other friends.

"Who died?" she asked bluntly [1].

"Kurt. I think he died of popularity undernourishment." Scott said, seeing Jean and Evan and starting the car.

"Why are you upset about popularity, Kurt?" Kitty asked, pushing him upright and plopping down in the seat next to him.

"I have to hide behind an image inducer, people don't really know me, it—" Kurt started listing them on his fingers.

"Oh Jesus Christ, not this again." Kitty moaned, hitting her forehead with her palm. Kurt went through funks like this occasionally. Jean got in the front seat, not even bothering to ask. Evan took the few remaining inches of space in the overcrowded backseat, copying Rogue and pulling out homework.

The drive back to the mansion was uncomfortably quiet, owing to Kitty's conversation-stopping statement on Kurt's depression.

"Just try to cheer up, oh blue one." Kitty said before phasing out of the car. She was in an unusually pissy mood today. Kurt teleported to his room and started automatically doing his homework, slogging through Calc. before attempting English.

He knew that he was being a pain in the neck to everybody who came in contact with him, but he subscribed to the philosophy that spreading a bad mood was the best way to endure it. Kurt, the amazing pain in the neck. Yes, that was him, but despite how many people said that he should look on the bright side, as he normally did, he just couldn't this time.

Kitty knocked on the door and came in, as she normally did, asking for help with her German homework. Kurt started correcting her horrible spelling and shoddy grammar, then realized what she was trying to say with her writing. It was something along the lines of "when life gives you lemons," but it was using a roller coaster as an example.

"I was trying to say that life's a roller coaster, and you're just stuck at the bottom of a really big hill, and can't get up the next, so you need somebody to come down the hill and push you up the next one, like two trains on a roller coaster." Kitty explained, venomous tone gone.

Kurt read it and saw what she had just explained, but smiled as he realized the implications of the two trains (something only a _guy_ would notice).

"Vait, so if anozzer train comes rolling down ze hill and hits ze second one, vouldn't zat be ze second train's nose up ze—"

"Wow, way to be seventeen years old, Kurt. That's just so mature, my sides are bursting from laughter," Kitty said with heavy sarcasm. Kurt sniggered for a moment, then fell silent, shaking with inaudible laughter as he was overcome by the dreaded giggles.

**(Sorry, I fell asleep 1 am, now resuming at 1 pm :S )**

Kurt sobered up quickly and got back to correcting Kitty's German.

"I corrected your mistakes." Kurt said sullenly. Kitty gave him an odd look.

"Bipolar, much?"

"No." Kurt looked squarely at her, no emotion in his eyes.

"Okay then . . ." Kitty took her paper from his outstretched hand and walked out. As she phased through the door, though, she heard him turn on _Rock Me Amadeus_. Kitty rolled her eyes. And they say girls have the mood swings. Maybe Kurt _was_ a girl, a little girl, deep down in his heart of hearts: sexy on the outside, little girl on the inside.[1*] Kitty laughed as she phased into her room to finish her homework.

Back in his room, Kurt sighed and put his pencil down as _Rock Me_ finished, reaching to press replay with his tail. He pulled out his laptop and flicked it on, checking his email and the news. There was a meteor shower tonight, Amanda wanted to get together with him to watch it.

_That sounds like a lot of fun, but I have other things, really sorry. Maybe some other night?_

_Kurt_

Though the reply to Amanda's email was short, it took Kurt almost fifteen minutes – only four fingers and two thumbs, remember? Kurt didn't want to lie to his friend, so he kept it vague, just as the IM sign in the corner of his screen lit up. One of his friends was on. He moused over and scanned the popup. Evan was on.

_Hey man _Evan typed.

-_hey _Kurt replied.

_doin anythin 2nite?_

_-no just sitting and listning to musik_

_sounds boring_

_-ja_

_kit sed u were bein bipolar_

_-great_

_what did u do?_

_-nothin just fixed her horrible german_

_give her a break shes only level 2_

_-ur only lvl 3 ur not much better, u still say ish instead of ich_

_shut up_

_-nao whos bipolar?_

_i sed shut up kurt_

_-bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar bipolar BIPOLAR man!1!_

_im online w/ a maniac_

_-jawohl!_

_whatev. u no how i mentioned kit callin u bi?_

_-WAAAAAAAAAAS? IM STRAIGHT THANK U VERY MUCH!_

_jesus calm down! bipolar!_

_-ja wat about it_

_i think she likes u man_

_-great_

_was that sarcastic?_

_-here, let me help:_

_-great *ROLLS EYES* sarkastisch, evan_

_u dont hav 2 be obnoxious bout it_

_-sorry :(_

_omg dude! i was only pointing somethin out and you rip my thröt[2] out!_

_-get used 2 it_

_wow somebody has a pole up his ass. _

Evan signed off. Kurt growled at his laptop and shut it, shoving it back into the drawer. It was like everybody hated him now. First Kitty, now Evan, maybe Rogue next . . . then even Logan, and that wouldn't be fun.

Secretly, though, Kurt was glad that Evan suspected Kitty liking him; for two reasons. One, Evan was good at judging those things; and two, Kurt liked Kitty _way_ better than Amanda – who knew him better? Who lived with him? Who had to deal with him when he was being a git? Who took a language just so she could talk to him in his native language? Not Amanda, unless Kurt's mother tongue was suddenly Latin. And best of all, who slept in Kurt's bed from time to time?

Kurt guessed he should go apologize to both Kitty and Evan for being bipolar. He didn't _want_ to, he wanted to sit in his room and read a book or eat something, but he _made_ himself go apologize so they wouldn't think of him as a _complete_ jerk. Teleporting into the hall outside Kitty's room, Kurt knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds. When he heard no activity, he pushed the door open. Kitty had fallen asleep reading upside-down, something she did when she was upset. She said all the blood rushed to her head, so then she could concentrate on the pins and needles in her feet instead of her problem.

"Hey, Keety," Kurt said softly, sitting down next to her and tapping her arm. She opened her eyes with a jolt and blinked owlishly at him.

"Yeah, what?" she yawned, the yawn cancelling her sarcasm out.

"Um, I heard zat zere's a meteor shower tonight, and I, em, vas vondering, if, you, em, vantedtovatchitvizme?" Kurt blurted. Kitty cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Meteor shower, um, do you vant to?" Kurt asked, blushing furiously under his fur. How was it this hard to ask his best friend to sit out on the lawn (along with probably the rest of the institute) and watch a meteor shower?

"Want to . . . ?" Kitty sat up, sweeping her silky chocolate hair back into its ponytail.

"Nevermind." Kurt mumbled and stood too fast, not realizing he had sat on his tail, and ended up falling backwards, embarrassed to the point where the fur on his cheeks became purple. Kitty started laughing – loudly.

"The Elf – master of all things balance – gets embarrassed asking me on a date and falls over his tail? I should've had this on video!" Kitty choked in between fits of laughter. Kurt burned, averting his gaze to the floor.

"So vill you go?" Kurt asked shyly. Kitty didn't look up at him, but replied.

"Sure. Just promise you don't fall over your tail again or I think I'll die." She beamed at him, and Kurt stumbled up, smiling giddily. He didn't even teleport, just walked out the door and skipped – yes, skipped – he skipped like the little girl he was all the way down to Evan's door.

Evan walked out, looking down at his cell, board under one arm, as Kurt almost collided with him. Thank _God_ Evan didn't see Kurt skipping.

"Yo, Kurt. What's up?" Evan asked, apparently having forgotten their IM conversation.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for being a . . . an . . . em . . ." Kurt trailed off for lack of better words.

"An ass?" Evan supplied.

"Ja, an _arsch_. I vas in a bad mood . . . I shouldn'tve taken it out on you."

"Takes a lot of gut to apologize to someone. I know I don't, just to save face– but nevermind. Thanks anyways. Gotta go." Evan said, boarding down the hallway. Kurt heard the distinct sound of Storm's voice, yelling at Evan to stop skateboarding in the mansion. He grinned and shook his head.

Kurtty

At ten thirty, all the residents of the mansion had blankets spread out on the front lawn and were laying back, watching for the meteor shower. Kurt and Kitty were nearer to the mansion, so the building was getting in their view of the sky.

"Kurt, do you think we can move, I can't see anything." Kitty said. Kurt thought for a moment, then nodded. He held out his hand and Kitty took it, blushing.

"You'll see." Kurt said with a smirk before teleporting away.

The two reappeared in a lush meadow in the middle of the woods around the mansion, Kitty looking around in wonder.

"How did you know about this place? Do you come here often?"

"Em, eh, ah, nevermind." Kurt said uncomfortably.

"Amanda?" Kitty asked, putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

"Ja," Kurt said, looking into the shadows, ears pricking. "Hey Kätzchen, you hear zat? Sounds like . . . vistling."

Kitty looked up at the sky.

"Kurt! Look!"

A ball of light, a meteor, whistled across the sky, leaving a streak of light.

"A shooting star," Kurt whispered. Kitty nestled close to Kurt, his arm around her shoulders.

"Make a wish," Kitty murmured into his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and raised his face to the sky, shot through with streaks and dots of light.

Kurt sighed contentedly, looking at Kitty out of the corner of his gold eyes. She smiled up at him, and he wrapped his tail around her waist. This was the closest they'd ever been, not as "just friends".

"You going to vish?" Kurt asked softly.

"My wish just came true," Kitty said.

"Vat vas it?" Kurt purred.

"To be with you," Kitty murmured. "What did you wish?"

"I vould've vished for popularity, but it's enough for you to be here viz me." Kurt said, pressing his lips to hers. She froze, unsure of herself, but softened her lips and let Kurt kiss her. Kitty closed her eyes as the meteors burned patterns into her mind's eye, totally blissful as she kissed her new boyfriend under the sky of falling stars.

**Ja, crappy ending, but it turned un-depressing as I became un-depressed about poor Spot. Just to let you know, Kurt **_**was**_** with Amanda, and Kitty was single. **

**[1] oh my sick, ironic statement.**

**[1*] us infinitely wise freshmen say this about TF, a super-sexy sophomore who we caught skipping down the hallway once**

**[2] the two dots (umlauts) make the sound longer, so instead of being "throt", it sounds like "throat" that's how I abbreviate throat when IMing. Ja, I'm a German freak, but hey, you can't blame me, I **_**am**_** German.**

**Please review!**


End file.
